Nullpunkt
by Cynical Hysteria
Summary: TokioHotel. Bill tourne sur lui-même, seul dans la salle de concert si vaste, si silencieuse. Il sait que Tom est là et qu'il l'observe, il peut le sentir. Même après sept ans.


**N U L L P U N K T**

_Cynical Hys._

**« _Zurück zum Nullpunkt. Kein zurück zum Glück._»**

Bill tourne sur lui-même, la tête renversée en arrière, les bras écartés, les yeux fermés. La salle est si vaste. Il préfère l'imaginer plutôt que de voir à quel point elle est grande. Il sent autour de lui l'espace, le vide, et il sait qu'il ne risque pas de heurter quoi que ce soit, même en tournant sans regarder où il va. Le plancher craque légèrement sous ses pieds, mais seulement lorsqu'il marche à des endroits précis. Il y retourne à chaque fois, du bout du pied, pour entendre les craquements remplacer le silence, juste pour un petit instant. Comme il écoute avec attention, il entendrait presque son propre souffle résonner, l'envelopper pour effacer sa solitude, son impression de vide. Bill n'aime pas le vide. Surtout pas celui qu'il y a en lui.

Bill arrête de tourner, lentement, peu à peu, comme s'il arrêtait calmement de respirer dans son sommeil, pour mourir sans faire de bruit. Ses bras glissent contre ses hanches, et il touche avec attention les deux côtés de son corps, passant ses doigts sur ses flans et ses côtes, jusqu'à entourer son torse de ses bras pâles et longs. Ses pieds s'immobilisent face à face, et le plancher se tait avec le chuintement de ses chaussures contre le sol. Tout redevient silence et vide. Bill n'ouvre toujours pas les yeux, il sourit en laissant reposer sa joue contre son épaule, et il se met à imaginer les oreilles et les yeux des murs, la salle entière, qui l'entoure comme les bras d'une mère – il préfère l'imaginer plutôt que de la voir. Un peu comme sa vie.

Bill force doucement, gentiment, ses lèvres à se décoller l'une de l'autre. Il inspire entre ses dents, il inspire et goûte l'odeur de la salle, l'odeur froide de la sueur qui a coulé ici, l'odeur âcre, encore légèrement salé, des anciennes larmes qu'on a versées ici. Le souvenir piquant des instants qu'on a vécus ici, des vies qui ont défilé ici – la douceur amère de l'oubli. Bill goûte le passé sur sa langue. Ses mains viennent cogner ses cuisses comme ses paupières, battantes, hésitantes, encore un peu protectrices, s'ouvrent et laissent Bill _voir_. Le léger sourire, qui l'empêchait de faire partie du vide, qui lui offrait la chance de s'évader, qui rendait son visage moins maigre, moins pâle ; ce sourire disparaît. L'imagination de Bill s'évapore dans l'air froid, brut, qui balaye le vieux plancher un peu gondolé, qui efface peu à peu, invisible, les odeurs et les souffles expirés. Rien de tout ce qu'il a toujours imaginé n'est réel. Le silence est angoisse – Bill a un jour cru que le silence aussi, pourrait l'écouter chanter.

Bill sait que Tom est assis en gradins, quelque part, sur un des sièges en plastique orange, et qu'il le regarde de là-haut, âme perdue accoudée aux nuages et qui regarderait ce qu'elle a laissé derrière elle. Bill ose encore imaginer Tom parfois, parce qu'il est le seul que Bill imagine pour mieux le voir ensuite – l'imaginer sourire et rire, l'imaginer nu. Tom est réel, et c'est ce qui compte. Il y a cette petite mélodie dans sa tête, elle est joliment jouée au piano, cette petite mélodie qui chante ses notes aiguës pour lui seul, et dont il doit être, sans doute, le créateur. Bill sait qu'elle est son propre fond sonore, sans lequel un beau film ne serait pas si beau, sans lequel être en vie ne serait pas une si belle aventure.

« Tom ? Je sais que tu es là, Tom. »

Bill lève les yeux vers les gradins. Tom s'est levé et s'est appuyé contre la balustrade, et il sourit à Bill, de son sourire qui n'étire que la commissure gauche de ses lèvres closes.

« Si je saute, tu me rattrapes ? »

Bill avance, et il écoute le parquet grincer à certains endroits. C'est comme si Bill entendait les secrets que le sol cache, par bribes, le secret des filles qui crient, qui confessent du bout de leurs chaussures customisées au stylo bille leurs passions, leurs addictions, leur numéro de téléphone parfois, ou leur prénom. Bill voudrait fermer les yeux encore, et les écouter. Lui n'a plus de secrets depuis longtemps – tout le monde sait tout ce qu'il aurait voulu cacher –, alors il a pris l'habitude d'aimer écouter ceux des autres.

Bill se demande si, en l'espérant, il pourrait réussir à s'élever du sol pour atteindre Tom, et s'il pourrait, en l'espérant encore plus fort, les emmener, tous les deux, ailleurs. S'il pourrait essayer de faire battre son cœur comme une aile. Mais Bill a déjà essayé plusieurs fois, et il sait que ce n'est plus possible, qu'à présent son cœur est fatigué, peut-être un peu trop, par tout ce qu'il a pu battre, par tout ce qu'il n'avait pas le droit de battre ; et qu'il y a d'innombrables cicatrices dans sa poitrine. Il y a sept ans que Bill a vu Tom. Mais la langue de Bill a reconnu son odeur, parmi l'odeur du passé, l'odeur euphorique, sucrée, mielleuse, de la jouissance, qui flottent encore entre les lattes du parquet et autour des barrières métalliques noires scellées devant la scène. Comment aurait-elle pu l'oublier, cette odeur, l'odeur du goût de Tom ? Elle l'a tant connue. Avec le temps, ce n'est pas vrai, on n'oublie pas. On apprend juste à tricher avec nos souvenirs.

« Tu m'as trouvé. »

« Tu as appelé la salle TK Stadion. Ce sont mes initiales. »

« Oui. »

Bill a acheté cette salle il y a près d'un an, avec tout ce qui restait de l'argent qu'il avait gagné du temps de Tokio Hotel. Elle est vaste, et elle l'entoure, comme les bras de Tom qui lui manquent. Il vit entre ses murs et elle le protège du monde, elle lui fait revivre ses souvenirs lorsque, debout au fond de la salle, bras croisés, il voit d'autres jeunes talents se produire devant, parfois, ses anciennes fans, ou leurs petites sœurs. Les hurlements d'hystérie, les soirs de sold-out, le baignent de mélancolie quand il repense au zénith de sa vie. C'était il y a longtemps.

Bill se souvient de tout, et c'est tout ce qui lui reste. Puis, il y a eu le déclin. Il a été lent et douloureux, et Bill l'a vécu comme si de l'eau glissait entre ses doigts. Il a tout de suite su qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour rester celui qu'il avait appris, difficilement, à être – cette tête d'affiche, cette image de gloire. Tout ce qui a un début a également une fin, c'est dans l'ordre des choses, et c'était ce qui fallait se dire. Mais Bill et Tom n'ont pas vécu la décadence du groupe de la même façon, et lorsqu'il a fallu se rendre, ultimement, à l'évidence, la douleur et le manque les ont séparés. Il fallait qu'ils le vive comme ils y réussiraient, comme ils pourraient y arriver – sans trop y penser. Et pour Tom, vivre avec Bill était voir son passé sous ses doigts le soir, son passé contre ses lèvres le matin, son passé sous son corps la nuit. Vivre avec Bill était vivre avec les restes brisés de ce qui avait été pour eux, pendant un temps trop court, la plus fantastique, incroyable réussite.

« Alors tu n'as pas fait de mannequinat. »

« Je n'étais pas vraiment fait pour ça. Bill de Tokio Hotel l'était. »

« Tu es magnifique au naturel. Tes cheveux sont enfin blonds de nouveau. »

Bill sourit. Il n'a plus envie de fermer les yeux et d'imaginer. Ça fait sept ans qu'il imagine. Mais Tom est réel, et c'est ce qui compte. Il n'a pas beaucoup changé. Il a dû couper un peu ses dreadlocks, elles n'ont pas poussé depuis sept ans que Bill les a vues. Ses traits se sont à peine élargis, et son sourire est intact. Peut-être qu'un jour, s'il le regarde longtemps, Bill réussira de nouveau à vivre à travers lui-même, plus à travers les lattes du parquet ou les chansons des groupes qui se produisent dans sa salle. Parce que non, le temps n'aide pas à oublier – et parfois, on ne peut pas tricher.

« Tu viens ? »

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? »

« On va s'envoler. Et… Georg et Gustav nous attendent chez eux ce soir. »

Bill a envie de rire, et de tourner sur lui-même les yeux grands ouverts. Il sait que Tom ne partira plus, et il veut s'envoler avec lui, il veut réapprendre à y arriver. Comme il y a sept ans. Il a vingt-six ans, maintenant, bientôt vingt-sept. Mais il a toujours dix-neuf ans. Bill n'aurait pas pu continuer de vivre sans Tokio Hotel, sans Tom. Peut-être qu'ils ne sont plus exactement les frères qu'ils ont connus, pendant près de cinq ans, ces deux frères indissociables de Tokio Hotel. Mais peu importe, s'ils sont là, s'ils y restent. Ils ont attendu sept ans. Sept ans après Tokio Hotel, il ne reste plus grand-chose. Mais il reste une promesse. « On se retrouvera. »

**E N D E**


End file.
